What does Chibi mean?
by Lilitu Nightmare
Summary: "War!" Strife's up to no good and War's life is in danger. Later War/OC, maybe M
1. Chapter 1

**I was oddly enough thinking about doing the dishes when I came up with this. It was also inspired by Darkis Shadow's Plot Bunnys**

* * *

Death was taking his annual cat nap and his brothers knew not to disturb him. He was nestled beneath a silky blanket on his oversized bed, sleeping like an easily woken up baby.

"Death, wake up!" A high pitch voice seemed to call Death from a distance, but also seemed to be right there. A bit irritated at being woken up, Death opened his eyes and nearly screamed. By the creator he hoped this was a dream. Standing on his chest was a 4 inch tall War, looking extremely unhappy.

"War?" Death couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"No, its the fairy princess!" His voice was high, likely from him being 1/60th of his original size. Death rubbed his eyes through his mask and peeked out at his tiny brother who's arms were crossed over his chest looking indignant. He even had a tiny Chaoseater on his back.

"How did this happen?" Death sat up quickly, flinging the tiny horsemen to the end of the bed. War even let out a high pitched scream at being tossed. He stood back up and wobbled then glared at his older brother be fore hoping off the bed, screaming on his way down. "War?!"

* * *

**Bahahaha that was fun… I won't make more to this unless people want it because I am already working on another story right now, Mystery Whispers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woooo chapter twoooo!**

* * *

"Whaaa! By the gods, help me!" War's now shrilly voice reached Death's ears before he entered the room.

"Stand, gah, still so I … can step on you!" It was Strife, between his words there was a stomping sound. When Death entered the room, he saw the 4 inch tall War running away from Strife's foot. Strife kicked War this time and Death caught him

"Ohh ow… You need to get some lotion, big brother." War squealed and rubbed his head from landing in his brother's hand

"Be thankful I caught you at all. Now, how did you become the sized of an insect?" Death eyed Strife who was edging away from them slowly.

"I woke up like this!" War looked up at Death with his indignant look and Death threw his scythe at Strife in which successfully pinned him to the wall. Strife yelled and tried to get the scythe off of him.

"Strife, is this your fault by chance?" Death spoke threateningly as he neared the other horseman in the room. Strife shook his head furiously and kept pushing on the scythe, only to have Death put a foot on it and push it further into the wall.

"Come on, Im not so stupid as to do that! I was only trying to step on him!" Death growled and pulled the scythe out as Fury entered the room.

"War, you're going to have to be a lot more careful until we can get you back to your normal size." Death set War on the counter in the kitchen and walked off to deal with Strife. War looked around and spotted a trail of ants walking over the counter and stared. The ants actually stopped and turned towards the tiny horseman and began to march towards him. War let out a tiny battle cry and began to slash and hack at the oncoming ants as if it were a demon horde invasion. Once the ants where all in pieces, War looked around very satisfied with the mess he made. The counter was covered in bits and pieces of ants. (A/N The ants are the Australian Meat Ants that are like a quarter of an inch in size. And really dangerous.) When he turned around, his two brothers and sister were staring at him.

"War, you are one bloodthirsty fiend that even yearns for the blood of mere insects." Strife dead panned and looked at War with a look of disgust. The tiny horseman gave his creepy stare and Death handed something to War. It was a tiny broom and mop then dropped a thimble in front of him. War growled and picked up the thimble and threw it at Death, the thimble hitting the eldest horseman in the eye. At this, War picked up his tools for cleaning and jumped off the counter as Death yelled his pain.

War had found a place to huddle up away from his siblings. He sat in a cupboard beneath a wooden spoon leaning on a mixing bowl. His arms were crossed on his chest with an angry pout on his face. He was dozing off on the spot when he heard a small squeaking noise. The horseman turned his head and saw a large mouse standing there holding a piece of cheese out to the horseman. Of course the horseman took the cheese which the mouse squeaked at him for and curled up next to him, resting its head on his lap. War sighed and ate the cheese, trying not to think about where the cheese might've come from since they didn't have cheese in the house at that time. When he had finished, he stood up and the mouse squeaked at him, standing on it's haunches as well. It stood more than 2 inches taller than him, which was a lot for the tiny horseman. Then it leaned back down and presented it's back to him, as if it were a horse. War climbed onto the large mouse's back hesitantly and it charged out of the cupboard, War screaming loudly as it did so.

"Whaa! No!" War clung to the neck of his new friend, trying to not fall off. The mouse came to a quick stop in front of a toy doll house which was oddly the perfect size for War, along with a stable type building next to it with a smaller white mouse in it. "Boy, you shouldn't do that again. I shall call you Downfall. And I would rather not fall down off you." The mouse squealed and joined the white mouse in the stable as the door to the doll house opened and an equally small girl stepped out of the house. Her silvery gray hair was in a loose braid down her back and her dark red eyes glowed lightly as she looked at War.

"My goodness, is that Ken?" She giggled and stared at him, but War didn't seem to get her joke. She slowly walked up to the horseman and held a hand out for a hand shake. "Sorry, I am Tanith."

War eyed her hand and shook it. "War."

She gawked for a moment. "I thought you would be well, you know, bigger." War glared at her.

"I don't know what happened, I just woke up like this. What in the world have I become."

"A chibi. Like me." Tanith smiled and tilted her head.

* * *

**Sorry to make anyone unhappy but, this is a War chibi story, no Death chibi or any other horsemen. Thank you for the reviews people.**


	3. Chapter 3

**People… I didn't think people would find it so funny… Thank you Darkis Shadow for your plot bunny funniness. I won't be able to update as often for a while because I am grounded, so I will hopefully update on Saturday for all my stories, I just happen to have this and two other chapters prewritten. Love you all! Enjoy!**

* * *

War punched the little mail box that was to unfortunate to be nearby.

"What did the mail box do to you?" Tanith had her hands on her hips. "Well?"

War growled and crossed his arms then Tanith wandered back into her house, him right on her heels. Once inside the psychedelic house, she turned and stared at him.

"Don't break my home, we sit right next to a heater vent and I won't have you destroying this house that is build in a wonderful place, kapeech?" War was actually intimidated by the chibi woman that stood a full half inch shorter than him. Her deep red eyes made him feel like she was searching through his soul.

"I… Understand?" War was against a wall, though he knew that he had a weapon she still frightened him. She then stepped away and walked further into the house, leaving war bother else to do but sit on the couch. It wasn't too uncomfortable since it had real pillows on it, but it was still a wooden chair. She eventually came back with a tray that had cookies on it and two glasses of milk. War pondered on where she would've gotten them since she was fun sized. The cookies actually looked like they were broken off of a larger cookie. He looked at her curiously and she smiled.

"I do kinda live in your house and one of your brothers is an absolute pig." She giggled and munched on one of the crumbs.

"Strife. He already tried to step on me today." War shoved the cookie into his mouth.

"So, this brother is named Strife? The one that is tall with dark hair and the scythes?" War looked confused

"That is Death."

"Well, Death isn't very clean when he eats cookies." War looked blankly at the cookies on the table and imagining his eldest brother hoarding cookies. He shook his head of the thought then looked back at Tanith

"You see everything that goes on in this house, do you not?" War grabbed one of the cups of milk off the table and drank a bit.

"Well, not everything, but I see and hear enough." She smiled then giggled a bit evilly. "Ceiling chibi watches you masturbate." War spat out his milk and began to cough, his face turning red very quickly.

"What?! I don't… How did you.. What?!" Tanith was laughing hysterically, she had fallen off the chair she was sitting on, possibly choking on a cookie.

"I was -cough- joking!" she continued to laugh and roll on the floor while War stared at her blankly then began to laugh as well. When she began to calm down she looked up at him with a smile. "I good chibi?"

War smirked and looked down at her then lent a hand to her. "I guess we will find out. Will you allow me to stay here until I figure out how this came to be?"

Tanith bowed and pointed to a narrow staircase. "You won't be needing your armor around here, so you can wriggle your way up there and ditch the armor."

War huffed at her and squeezed up the stairs, his armor making it difficult. Once he finally got to the top, he realized that the doors would be too small for him to squeeze through with his armor on, so he began to strip off his armor in the hallway. At this moment, Tanith had come up stairs and was staring at his back, which had scars and was heavily muscled. She then quickly ran back down stairs, hearing the clunk of him putting his armor in a room before he came back down. It wasn't what he was wearing that made her scream, it was what he wasn't wearing. War, dressing in simply a loincloth was standing at the foot of the stairs looking in pure confusion at the hyperventilating chibi. She crawled into another room then returned with a flowery apron and threw it at him.

"You need clothes!" Tanith practically screamed.

"This is an apron." he was holding the apron with mild disgust.

"It's better than what you're wearing!" She growled and went out the door, followed shortly after by a four inch tall War in a flowery apron.

* * *

**People love chibis because they are adorable. War is probably a big baby anyway, so on we go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! I hope that you like it! It's a bit sadder (and shorter) than the others, not really as many funny stuffs. Give ****reviews and tells if you want a lemon or if you want it to stay cute.**

* * *

War looked at the outfit he was wearing in the mirror disapprovingly. He was wearing a red tee-shirt that stretched across his chest, a denim vest with tons of pockets over the top of it. What he disliked the most about the outfit was the tight jeans that she claimed were loose on most and to top it off, she was using his hood as a table cloth. At least he could keep his boots since it was rather hard to find any clothes that fit him as it was. He found that she often stole clothes from some dolls that were laying discarded a little bit away (they mostly had tiny feet), washing her clothes that she often wore in a bottle cap and hanging them up on the side of the doll house. Other clothes were just tossed aside for extras, but she really had no need for extra clothes until War began to stay with her. Downfall and Lamia generally took them where they needed to go, which wasn't far from the doll house. War discovered that they were in the attic of the house he and his siblings lived in. After a week of living there with Tanith, she announced that they needed to get food. War had followed her word with just about everything and hadn't realized how much he depended on her in the tiny form he was in. She walked out and put the saddle she made on Lamia and War did the same for Downfall, smirking at how her was riding a rat instead of a horse. Did that make him a ratman? He shook his head then fell over from the impact of Tanith throwing a pair of saddle bags at him. Tanith was quiet and seemed on the edge which worried War a bit, she was generally full of energy and happy. When they had the saddle bags on their rat mounts, they took off. War followed close behind the chibi woman as Lamia ran into a hole in the wall, the two of them moving quickly. Where they came out at was underneath a set of shelfs across from the kitchen. Death was sitting at a table with Strife, his head in his hands and Strife looking bothered.

"Don't worry, he'll turn up eventually. The tiny lug couldn't go that far." Strife sounded worried, but seemed to be trying to cheer up Death.

"Don't worry? Strife, War was 4 inches tall! What if something ate him, or if he got hurt and has died somewhere because we weren't there?" Death threw his hands in the air and cried at Strife as Fury walked in.

"Death, War is an immortal, just like the rest of us. He could be hurt but he won't die. Unless he somehow managed to get a fatal injury," Fury put a hand on Death's shoulder as she spoke knowing that her last bit probably made him feel worse. "He will turn up, Death."

War looked up at his siblings in surprise when he realized that they were worrying about him. When he was about to nudge Downfall out to tell his brothers and sister that he wasn't dead, Tanith grabbed his arm with an urgent look. She shook likely and looked distressed.

"You aren't going to leave me, are you?" She shook even more as she held onto his arm. War looked shocked again at what she said and leaned over, scooping her up into his arms out of Lamia's saddle. Tanith looked a bit worried but didn't struggle against him as he pulled her into a close embrace.

"Don't worry, Im not going anywhere." War wasn't so sure of himself with this, he was a horseman, not a chibi babysitter. He was thinking that at that moment, someone should sit on him.

* * *

**This is… it for now. I know I had some funny ideas but you guys are gonna have to help me now! Please review or PM your ideas or funny quotes! And tell me what you guys want!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, lovelies! This is chapter 5! All I have to say is when someone says Hold my beer and watch this, something bad is about to happen.**

* * *

"Drink this one." Tanith shoved another glass at War. They had decided to figure out together how to make themselves big. War sighed and drank the mixture, shivering at the gross texture. He smacked his lips in disgust, waiting for something odd to happen. He felt a tingling feeling and suddenly all he could see was white hair.

"Tanith! What happened?!" He could hear Tanith laughing

"Oh my gosh, you're a cotton ball!" War growled

"Stop laughing at me." he frowned and felt himself being rolled away. After the affects of that particular potion wore off, War was sitting there eyeing the things she was using to make potions.

"Hmm… This one… Or this one… No that one will go boom…" She muttered as she was leaning over what she made before holding it out to him with a smile.

"Why don't you drink it!?" War cried and waved his hands in the air before tearing a piece of cotton off his skin "Grr!"

_/Line break/_

Death had been up most of the night, looking through all the books that he had to find something that would reverse what had happened to his brother for when they found him. Strife told him that War would be fine on his own and Fury did the same, but Death worried for his baby brother. Since he couldn't go and search for War, Death instead worked on making something to reverse the spell that he believed was cast on War. He didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep, because when he woke up with sun shining through his window, her threw the book he was holding angrily. War had done some foolish things, but people were terrified of him, it wasn't like someone would actually be stupid enough to try (and succeed.) and turn War into something called a chibi. A small creature that was like a brownie, except they would rather steal your clothes than take your honey. Death rubbed the back of his neck then stood up and walked out of the room. Down the hall he heard someone yelling. Upon investigation, Death saw Strife laughing and holding onto a bottle of some strong alcohol and his other hand was tangled with Fury's skirt. She looked beyond pissed off.

"Oh, come on, pretty lady! Just a little one?" Strife giggled, his voice slurring like a drunken sailor as he teetered back and forth while holding his sister's skirt. Fury glared at him and stood up straight, staring right at him then she did a back flip on the spot.

Strife cheered and laughed some more then held out his bottle and smiled. "Hold mah wine and watch this!"

Death shook his head and walked away, hearing a grunt of pain and Fury adding salt to the drunken Strife's pride wound as he shut the door. Strife of course wasn't done, when he finally got himself up off the floor, he took his wine and wandered off. The next thing the chibi's knew, there was a passed out drunk Strife laying on top of their bathing room cubicles. Tanith was extremely upset by this and had diapered, though War stayed and put a hand on his brother's mask.

"Look at you, drunk and happy." War muttered as Tanith came back holding somethings as big as her. It was a pair of extra strong permanent markers, a red one for war and a teal one for Tanith. War grinned and walked over to help his chibi friend pry the mask off of Strife, she giggling at how he smelt before putting their markers together and drawing on Strife's drunken face.

* * *

**Ok, I think some people wanted to know where the dolls came from, so Im going to do a small side story for you all...**

_Death walked through the house, holding a box in a protective manner. His siblings weren't in sight, but he knew they would want to know what he had in the box. War would likely break it, Fury would call it cute, and Strife would make fun of the eldest horseman. Death growled as he looked around, nodding to the crow on his shoulder before quietly tiptoeing up the stairs to the attic. In the attic, It was dusty and full of forgotten things which is why Death choose this particular place. Death set the box down and tore open the top then began to lay the box's contents on the floor. A brightly colored doll house, along with some human dolls called Barbies and Kens were laying in front of the horseman along with an odd vehicle and toy animals. With a Barbie in one hand and a horse in the other, Death laughed. "Let us play a game, Barbie!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, Death's cookies and dolls, Strife's temporary face tattoos, and Fury's boyfriend- What?!**

* * *

Death was in a terrible mood, though the other two knew no reason for it. Fury was also upset as was Strife. But they all had different reasons. Death woke up to find the jar he had full of cookies was empty with his Barbie doll lounging in the jar. "Barbie, you are supposed to keep the rats away!"

Fury's boyfriend who was a stud muffin human boy was messing with other women around him and told her that she wasn't around enough for their relationship to work. "I hate him so much."

Strife had lost his mask sometime while he was drunk and woke up with red and blue marker on his face, some of it was as if someone was making him look like a clown, but across his forehead was written "Don't tread on us" and War's symbol plus another that he didn't recognize. "He wasn't even worth the time you put into him." Strife rubbed his sister's shoulder comfortingly.

Meanwhile, War groggily woke up, very confused. Tanith was in bed next to him and he wondered how she got there and why he was wearing a pair of fuzzy pink rabbit ears.

_After the two had drawn on Strife's face, War began to have a tingling feeling in his arms and he told Tanith who responded with having the same problem. They hadn't even noticed that everything around them suddenly looked smaller and the two of them were dressed in a loincloth and underwear. Tanith turned a bright red and attempted to cover herself while War just stared like she was the last female on the planet. He snapped out of it when he heard Strife groan so the rider of the white horse was tossed down the attic stairs before War just turned to stare at Tanith again. She eventually back handed him and they turned into chibis again. The problem this time was they felt like they had been dunked into a vat of liquor, and Tanith was giggling while hanging off of War's arm. _

War tilted his head then looked back down at Tanith then got up out of bed. He noted that he was also wearing strange pink thing that resembled a thong but had a cotton tail on the back. War growled and went off to find something to wear but poked his head back in when he heard Tanith. She stood up out of bed and his nose began to bleed. Tanith was in something similar to what he was wearing except it was with silver car ears and a silver cat tail connected to a pair of boy shorts and a tube top on top. She also looked disgusted.

"Oh by the nine hells… Wh- War? What are you d- Oh my- ARGH!" She attempted to cover her eyes and WAr took that time to bolt away.

* * *

**Woot woot.**


End file.
